


Hell To Pay

by ValerieHayne



Series: Infierno [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Hunters, Established Relationship, Horror Elements, Hunter Harry Styles, Hunter Zayn, Jesus - Freeform, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, There's A Tag For That
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: Harry y Zayn son cazadores de demonios. Al revisar un manicomio abandonado obtienen más de lo que esperaban.





	Hell To Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell To Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305244) by suzie_shooter. 



> Hay una escena en la que hay una violación por parte de unos tentáculos. Lean con precaución.

Louis se movió alrededor de la cocina, balanceando sus caderas al ritmo de la música en la radio y juntando las cosas que Harry necesitaría llevar con él esa noche. Embolsó un par de rollitos y una manzana, colocándolos en la mochila sobre la mesa junto con un termo de café. Como una idea tardía, añadió una barra de chocolate, metiéndola en el bolsillo lateral.

Rápidamente, revisó el resto de la bolsa. Cuchillo de caza en una funda, de la mitad de la longitud de su brazo. Pistola, negra y compacta, con el seguro puesto. Caja de munición, especialmente adaptada. Cobertura de plata, centro de carbón. Útil para... todo tipo de cosas.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y cerró la bolsa justo cuando Harry entraba en la cocina. Se estaba secando el pelo, recién salido de la ducha, y Louis le sonrió.

—Te he empacado algo de comida.

Harry agachó la cabeza. —No tenías que hacer eso, Lou. Podríamos haber...

—Ido a McDonald's, como casi siempre, lo sé, por lo tanto, te empaqué almuerzo —Louis miró el reloj y se echó a reír—. Bueno, más como un bocadillo de medianoche, supongo.

Harry se acercó y puso sus manos en la cintura de Louis, inclinándose para besarlo. Louis se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, acercándose para deslizar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y profundizar el beso.

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí? —dijo Louis suavemente mientras se separaban.

—¡Siempre lo tengo! —declaró indignado a Harry, y Louis lo miró.

—Temerario, sí. Con el cerebro tan rápido como una liebre, sí. Cuidadoso, no tanto.

Harry suspiró. —Estaré bien.

—Sólo... termina la noche en una sola pieza, ¿sí? —preguntó Louis en voz baja, y Harry lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo besó de nuevo.

—Volveré, Lou —murmuró contra los labios de Louis—. Lo prometo.

Harry empujó a Louis hacia atrás, atrapándolo contra la mesa y sofocando cualquier otra protesta por la simple medida de ocupar la boca de Louis.

Sólo estaban calentando cuando el ruido fuerte de la bocina de un coche afuera los hizo saltar. Harry se enderezó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Ese es Zayn —dijo, agarrando su bolsa de la mesa. La bocina sonó de nuevo, y Louis hizo una mueca.

—¿Por qué no puede tocar el timbre como la gente normal? ¿Sabe que  _tenemos_  vecinos?

Siguió a Harry hasta la puerta principal y su ceño se hizo más profundo cuando una onda discordante de música rap entró por la puerta abierta.

Fuera de la casa, en la carretera, estaba parqueado un jeep negro, con ventanas abiertas y un joven sonriente detrás del volante. Al verlos, agitó la mano alegremente.

Louis alzó la suya para saludar y volvió su atención hacia Harry.

—Sé-

—Cuidadoso, lo sé —Harry lo besó de nuevo, rápidamente, y sonrió—. Te veré más tarde, no me esperes.

Louis suspiró. Como si pudiera dormir sabiendo que Harry estaba patrullando en alguna parte. Los observó mientras Harry se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero y el jeep aceleraba, con un estallido final de la bocina en despedida.

Louis vio las luces encendidas en la casa de enfrente y se estremeció. —Oh, vete a la mierda —murmuró cuando una cortina se curvó con curiosidad, y volvió a entrar.

 

* * *

 

Harry se acomodó más, poniendo la bolsa cerca de sus pies.

—¿Tenemos que escuchar esta mierda? —se quejó, y Zayn se encogió de hombros.

—Hay CDs en la guantera, si quieres escoger otra cosa.

Harry abrió el compartimiento y rebuscó a través del desorden de cosas dentro. Linterna, estaca de madera, caja de condones, medio paquete de galletas, y—Harry resopló, sacando algo y mirando a Zayn.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Zayn echó un vistazo y dio un grito de risa. Harry estaba girando un par de bragas de encaje alrededor de un dedo.

—Son de Perrie —hizo una pausa—. Creo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a meterlas en el interior, finalmente localizó la pequeña pila de CDs y cambió la música a algo menos abusivo.

Una hora más tarde, fue Zayn quien apagó el estéreo completamente cuando se acercaron a su objetivo. La noche estaba oscura, y ahora atravesaban calles estrechas, Harry siguiendo el mapa con el dedo.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a los muros del manicomio, Harry suprimió un estremecimiento.

—¿Por qué siempre son lugares como este? ¿Por qué nadie se entromete con las fuerzas del mal en un bonito café acogedor, o en una escuela o algo así?

Zayn gruñó. —¿Porque una institución psiquiátrica promedio abandonada tiene mucho más disturbios psíquicos penetrando en su tejido que una guardería?

—No sé, he conocido a niños pequeños que necesitan un maldito buen exorcismo —murmuró Harry, siguiendo a Zayn fuera del jeep y hasta las puertas.

Habían traído cortadores de pernos, pero éstos resultaron innecesarios, ya que la cadena que había estado asegurando las altas puertas de hierro forjado estaba en dos mitades bien cortadas en el camino.

Harry la pasó a través de sus dedos, pensativo. —Supongo que los informes de actividad estaban bien, alguien ha estado aquí.

—Humanos, si necesitaban entrar de la manera tradicional —dijo Zayn, levantando su propia bolsa en un hombro y sacando una linterna. Tenía un cuchillo atado a su pierna, y Harry tenía el suyo en una funda debajo de su camisa, su arma en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Cautelosamente, se dirigieron hacia las puertas principales. El edificio se alzaba sobre ellos amenazadoramente, con las ventanas en blanco mirando hacia abajo. Las áreas más oscuras mostraban donde el vidrio estaba roto, y los de la planta baja estaban sellados con tablones.

—Tenner dice que la puerta cruje como un espeluznante bastardo amenazador —sugirió Zayn alegremente.

Harry miró la puerta en cuestión y sacudió la cabeza. —No me digas —se rio.

Tenía razón al no gustarle las probabilidades, mientras las bisagras chillaban en protesta cuando entraron a la fuerza. Hizo falta que los dos se apoyaran en la vieja puerta de roble antes de que cediera, y tropezaron en el pasillo.

Los azulejos blancos y negros polvorientos se estiraban lejos en una recepción vasta y vacía. Un ligero resplandor de luz proveniente de una luna creciente venía de una cúpula de cristal situada en lo alto. El rayo de sus linternas mostraba pasajes que conducían a la izquierda y a la derecha, y directamente hacia delante. A un lado, una amplia escalera se inclinaba hacia el primer piso.

—¿Nos separamos? —preguntó Harry—. Mucho terreno para cubrir, aunque si los informes de luces extrañas están bien, debe estar en algún lugar de la parte frontal.

Zayn apuntaba su linterna sobre el suelo. En el polvo espeso había un rastro de huellas cruzando los azulejos y subía las escaleras. Él pasó la luz sobre su propio rostro brevemente y sonrió. —Se fueron por allí.

Con cautela, subieron las escaleras al primer piso, siguiendo el rastro en el polvo hasta que se perdió en la alfombra podrida del piso superior. Después de eso, era cosa de ir habitación por habitación, tomando turnos para reventar en cada puerta mientras que el otro cubría la habitación para lo que podría saltar sobre ellos.

Transcurrió media hora y todo lo que habían encontrado fue un montón de ratones, un asqueroso número de arañas y un nivel de polvo asfixiante. El edificio parecía girar sobre sí mismo, pasajes cruzando pasadizos, hasta que Harry, que había pensado que se estaban dirigiendo hacia la parte de atrás, se sorprendió al echar un vistazo a través de una ventana despejada y ver el camino de grava

—Mierda —dijo, sentándose bajo el alféizar de la ventana en el suelo desnudo—. ¿Quieres un café?

Zayn sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien, gracias.

Mientras Harry se servía un trago en la tapa del termo, Zayn se alejó por el pasillo. Habían explorado el bloque del este, a la derecha de la entrada, y ahora se dirigían al ala oeste del manicomio.

La primera puerta se encontraba estaba entreabierta. Ocioso, la abrió aún más con el pie y encendió su linterna.

—¡Harry!

El grito hizo que Harry saltara salvajemente y salpicara el café caliente por toda la pierna de sus pantalones de camuflaje. Jurando, se lanzó después de Zayn, arma ya en su mano.

—¿Qué? —Harry se deslizó a la habitación detrás de él y se detuvo al ver lo que Zayn había visto.

La alfombra había sido arrancada y un círculo de invocación había sido marcado con tiza en las tablas desnudas, las líneas de las guardas ásperas e incómodas para los ojos.

No era eso lo que había asustado a Zayn, sin embargo, habían estado buscando algo similar, después de todo. No, lo que le había hecho gritar era la gran cantidad de sangre manchando el resto de la habitación.

Estaba salpicada por las tablas del piso, por las paredes—incluso, Harry se dio cuenta al mirar hacia arriba, cruzaba el techo.

Se tragó la sensación de náusea. No era fresca, debe haber estado allí un día o así. Era negra y gruesa, y seca.

—Mierda —dijo.

—Lo secundo —murmuró Zayn. Hizo un círculo lento de la habitación con la linterna, reticente a caminar más adentro a través de las manchas de sangre.

—Y esto, niños, es por lo que no debes convocar demonios —dijo Harry, tratando de encubrir lo agitado que estaba.

—Eso no es sangre —dijo Zayn de repente, señalando con la linterna—. Ese parche, creo que es... ¿vino?

Miraron la mancha que lavaba una sección del círculo de tiza.

—Pusieron el cáliz en el círculo —Harry adivinó—. Entonces, cuando la mierda que convocaron apareció, la golpeó y rompió la contención. Buenas noches, Viena.

—Error de colegiales —dijo Zayn y Harry resopló.

—Creo que obtienen un poco más que detención —se obligó a mirar de nuevo las manchas de sangre en todas partes—. Pero, ¿qué pasa con los cuerpos?

—¿Los arrastraron hasta una dimensión infernal? —Zayn se encogió de hombros—. O, ya sabes, almuerzo.

Harry tenía una imagen de la comida que Louis había preparado cuidadosamente para él, y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el apetito por completo.

—Tengo una pregunta más desagradable —dijo Harry, lentamente—. Si mató a quien lo llamó, sugiere que no había nadie más para desterrarlo, lo que significa...

—Podría estar aquí —Zayn terminó por él. Se movieron instintivamente más cerca, ambos con las armas de fuego afuera.

Con cuidado, comenzaron a explorar las habitaciones restantes en el pasillo, sólo para encontrarlas vacías.

—Podrías pensar que el hijo de puta dejaría algún tipo de rastro —se quejó Zayn—. No es como si el Calamar del Infierno pudiera tomar una ducha después de su bocadillo crujiente.

Se miraron el uno al otro, la misma idea horrible despuntaba. Fuera lo que fuese—no necesariamente tenía que estar caminando. No en el suelo, de todos modos.

Simultáneamente, sacaron sus linternas para mirar hacia arriba y juraron. Un sendero ensangrentado serpenteaba a lo largo del techo del corredor.

Siguiéndolo rápidamente, con Harry tras la sangre y Zayn vigilando su entorno, siguieron el sendero de regreso a la planta baja por medio de una escalera trasera. En el momento en que las pistas se agotaron, estaban profundamente en lo que había sido el ala de seguridad, las alfombras y el yeso dando paso a pisos de vinilo agrietados y bloques blancos.

Las puertas de las celdas eran de metal, con pequeñas rejillas para ojear. Al menos esto significaba que podían mirar en cada habitación sin entrar. Era una visión estrecha, pero pensaron que si nada aparecía, podrían hacer un barrido más amplio más adelante.

Estaban a medio camino del bloque, cuando el sonido distante, pero inconfundible, de una puerta metálica que se cerraba de golpe hizo eco.

Harry se movió nervioso. —¿He dicho alguna vez cuánto no quiero quedarme encerrado en un manicomio abandonado? —él murmuró.

Zayn sonrió, aunque era delgado y sin humor. Se volvió hacia la dirección de donde había salido el sonido, los pies firmemente plantados y el arma sostenida frente a él. Él también sabía que Harry llevaría munición especial, aunque lo efectivo que sería en algo de una dimensión de demonio tendía a variar de criatura a criatura.

Otro chasquido, otra puerta cerrada. Esta vez venía de detrás de ellos, y ambos se dieron la vuelta, antes de retroceder para volver a cubrir ambas direcciones.

—¿Dos de ellos? —Harry se preguntó.

—Podría estar jugando con nosotros —señaló Zayn. Las alucinaciones auditivas no eran infrecuentes, especialmente en lugares como este.

—Qué grosero —Harry comprobó que el seguro estaba puesto en su pistola y respiró hondo—. ¿Vamos?

Se movieron hacia el sonido de la primera perturbación, manteniendo sus ojos despejados por algo fuera de lo común.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada al ala, la tensión era insoportable.

Los hombros de Harry le dolían de sostener su arma a punto, rígido para reaccionar y esperando ser atacado en cualquier momento. Se acercaron a la puerta cerrada que había quedado abierta cuando llegaron a ella unos minutos antes y Zayn movió el pomo y juró.

—¿Qué mierda?

—No puede estar cerrada —dijo Harry con urgencia—. ¡No puede ser, no hay llave!

—Dile eso a la puerta —suspiró Zayn, dándole una patada—. Supongo que necesitamos encontrar otra salida.

—¿Y si también está cerrada? —dijo Harry, recordando el segundo sonido.

Zayn se encogió de hombros. —Como has dicho, las llaves han desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, así que podría estar manteniéndolas cerradas de alguna manera, lo encontramos, y matamos, y vamos a casa —él sonrió—. Por eso vinimos aquí en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se encogió de hombros ante la sensación de creciente claustrofobia y compuso los hombros.

—Vamos a hacerlo, esta cosa empieza a molestarme.

Fue en ese preciso segundo que las puertas de las celdas a ambos lados de ellas se abrieron de golpe y de repente fueron atacadas por un enjambre de objetos con alas de murciélago, patas largas y colmillos goteantes.

Harry cayó de espaldas contra la pared, sacudiendo su chaqueta de cuero por encima de su cabeza para proteger su rostro de las garras, y tratando de obtener un disparo claro sin poner en peligro a Zayn. Harry podía oírlo disparar rápidamente a la nube de  _cosas_ , mientras maldecía en voz alta, con fluidez y obscenamente.

Harry se las arregló para meterse en una esquina entre la pared y la jamba de la puerta, y finalmente se unió a la pelea, disparando una y otra vez a las criaturas que se abalanzaban y zambullían. Las vio caer en montones mientras cada bala conectaba, pero aun así seguían viniendo y eventualmente su pistola disparó inútilmente.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo para buscar más munición y lo encontró vacío. Con una súbita claridad fría se dio cuenta de que había dejado su bolsa bajo la ventana del primer piso, distraído por el grito de Zayn y su posterior descubrimiento, nunca había vuelto a recogerlo.

—Estoy sin balas —gritó, y Zayn repentinamente salió de la nube de alas batientes y se lanzó contra la pared al lado de Harry.

—Yo también —jadeó. Zayn tenía un largo arañazo rojo en una mejilla donde una de las garras lo había pillado desprevenido—. Tenemos que enviar a estos hijos de puta a donde vinieron.

Agarró la mano de Harry y, agazapándose bajo la chaqueta de Harry, comenzaron a cantar las palabras de un hechizo de destierro. Sin la preparación o los implementos apropiados no habría sido efectivo en la mayoría de las cosas, pero Zayn contaba con que esto fuera una emanación de bajo nivel en lugar del evento principal. Las cosas-murciélagos habían sido enviadas para sacudirlos, distraerlos. Habría algo aún peor.

Suponiendo que sobrevivieran a esto.

Una de las cosas enredó sus patas en el cabello de Harry y él la agarró desesperadamente, rasgándola y arrojándola contra el bloque de hormigón, sin saltar una palabra.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax del hechizo, Zayn metió una mano en el bolsillo y echó un puñado de sal en la nube de murciélagos, dibujando el pentagrama de destierro en el aire mientras lo hacía.

Se oyó un chillido indignado y la sensación de aire aspirado hacia atrás en el vacío, y tan de repente como aparecieron, las criaturas se habían ido.

Harry y Zayn se miraron, jadeando. Después de un momento, Zayn se echó a reír, recogiendo su linterna desde donde la había dejado caer.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

—Las acabó de asaltar —Zayn sonrió—. A-sal-tar ¿entiendes?

Harry gimió. —¿Puedes decirme cómo desterrarte la próxima vez?

Recorrieron sus pasos por el pasillo, buscando salidas alternativas y todavía preparados para el ataque principal que sabían que debía venir.

El primer indicio de problemas fue el golpe de otra puerta. Se detuvieron, escuchando. Había venido de atrás por donde habían acabado de pasar, en el lugar donde lucharon contra los demonios murciélagos.

Mientras esperaban, otra puerta se cerró de golpe, luego otra. Los ruidos llegaban hacia ellos, a través de la oscuridad.

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Como pasos gigantescos, acercándose con cada segundo.

Tenían ambas linternas apuntando hacia el pasillo, pero las vigas parecían débiles ante la densa oscuridad. En sus otras manos sostenían sus cuchillos, largos y afilados y tallados con runas y guardas de protección y exactitud y fuerza, en una mezcolanza de alfabetos antiguos.

Harry y Zayn escucharon a la fuerza que se acercaba, tensos y aprensivos, tratando de juzgar su velocidad de aproximación. El sonido de las puertas parecía estar justo encima de ellos, y Harry pensó que seguramente ya podrían ver movimiento. Las puertas a la luz de las linternas se mantuvieron obstinadamente inmóviles, y Harry apenas se dio cuenta de que era la dirección errónea después de todo, cuando algo le golpeó desde atrás.

Lanzado al suelo, la muñeca derecha de Harry golpeó algo duro y su cuchillo salió disparado de su agarre. Maldiciendo, se dio la vuelta, lanzando la luz de la linterna sobre la cosa que le había golpeado, la cosa con la que Zayn, todavía de pie, estaba luchando.

Era enorme, casi llenando el pasillo, una cosa cambiante y variable de carne inestable. Los demonios siempre tenían dificultades para mantener una forma en esta dimensión, pero eso también les hacía difícil fijarla. Podrías cortarlos en pedacitos y ni siquiera lo notarían.

Éste era verdoso, con una piel de aspecto verrugoso, demasiados miembros, y un duro caparazón que pasaba por su cabeza, chasqueando unas mandíbulas que goteaban una sustancia viscosa en el suelo que le hacía agujeros al antiguo linóleo.

Desechando su linterna en favor de un mejor agarre en su cuchillo, y confiando en Harry para mantener la luz estable, Zayn levantó su cuchillo y con un grito furioso lo llevó al centro de la espalda del demonio.

Rebanó a través de la piel como mantequilla, y el grito inicial de Zayn de triunfo vaciló mientras la criatura seguía dividiéndose. No era que su corte lo hubiera dañado, se dio cuenta con sorpresa. El demonio estaba literalmente dividiéndose en dos.

—¡Harry, sal de ahí! —le advirtió, recogiendo su linterna de nuevo y retrocediendo.

Harry se movió hacia atrás, tratando de agarrar su propio cuchillo, pero el demonio—la mitad de él, de todos modos—había rezumado entre él y el otro. Parecía más fluido ahora que lo había hecho, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras buscaba una forma adecuada.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto. Ambas mitades del demonio estaban entre él y Zayn ahora, y para cualquier oportunidad de levantar suficiente poder para enviar esta cosa de vuelta, necesitaban tocarse al menos. Idealmente con un día para preparar y un círculo de tiza decente, pero tocarse habría sido un comienzo.

—¡Corre y sálvate! —gritó Zayn—. Es nuestra única oportunidad.

—¿A dónde? —Harry gritó de vuelta, pero sabía que Zayn tenía razón, ya se estaba moviendo. Se lanzó a la oscuridad, el resplandor de la linterna sacudiendo y rebotando a las paredes delante de él, desarmado y sabiendo que una de las cosas estaba justo detrás de él.

Al menos, esperaba que lo estuviera. Si ambas hubieran ido tras Zayn, tendría que regresar.

Harry arriesgó una mirada alrededor y casi gritó. Estaba justo encima de él, deslizándose casi en silencio por el suelo, una masa amorfa de carne cambiante con un tenue resplandor interno.

Se dio la vuelta y redobló sus esfuerzos, sorteando las paredes él mismo ahora en su prisa, ninguna pista de dónde estaba. Se estrelló contra una puerta de metal y reprimió un grito de frustración. ¿Estaba atrapado?

Harry tiró de la puerta y, para su infinito alivio, se abrió. Se lanzó a través de ella y cerró de un golpe detrás de él, buscando a tientas el pestillo y encontrando que tenía un perno de metal pesado. Lo puso en su lugar y retrocedió, mirando si la puerta aguantaba.

El demonio rezumó hasta la obstrucción, revoloteando ligeramente mientras exploraba los bordes de la barrera con sus extremidades.

Harry movió la linterna a su alrededor, buscando una salida, y su corazón se hundió. Era un callejón sin salida. Si la puerta no lo detenía—estaba realmente atrapado esta vez.

Mientras observaba, con los pulmones ardiendo por la carrera, el demonio se apretó contra la reja metálica de la puerta. Líneas aparecieron en su carne mientras empujaba hacia adelante, y luego bajo los ojos horrorizados de Harry, siguió avanzando, forzándose más y más a través de los agujeros.

Se reunió de nuevo en el lado de la puerta en el que estaba Harry, pero mantuvo unos tentáculos como protuberancias, buscando con ellos, sondando y deslizándose por el espacio intermedio.

Harry trató de evitarlos, agachándose y zigzagueando como lo había hecho con los murciélagos, y cuando eso falló, golpeando y aporreando furiosamente los extremos. Sin embargo, una vez que había tocado parte de ella, la criatura supo que estaba allí y avanzó, envolviendo tentáculos alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas y arrastrándolo hacia sus fauces.

Parecía estar sin ojos, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligrosa, y Harry estaba sujeto como un hierro. Lo levantó en el aire, y él gritó de miedo.

—¡Zayn! —aulló, desesperadamente, esperando que estuviera a la distancia de la audición. Aunque Zayn tendría problemas iguales. Harry tuvo que intentar salvarse.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, intentando de convocar las palabras para un ritual de destierro. Era difícil, pendiendo en el aire, pero se obligó a calmarse. El pánico no le ayudaría.

Harry abrió los ojos. Había dejado caer su linterna, pero había una luminiscencia enfermiza procedente del interior del demonio, que significaba que podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Empezó a decir las palabras que habían usado antes contra los murciélagos, esperando que al menos debilitara a la criatura el tiempo suficiente para liberarse. Con un grito de rabia, la criatura parecía sentir la intención detrás de sus palabras, y antes de que Harry supiera lo que pretendía, la punta de uno de sus apéndices se deslizó en su boca.

Harry trató de menear su cabeza hacia atrás, pero fue sostenido en un apretón vicioso por los tentáculos alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Más envuelto alrededor de su cintura, el de su boca se forzó adentro. Era áspero, nudoso, como piel de sapo y ligeramente pegajoso. Harry se ahogó cuando insinuó su camino más profundo en su garganta, con la clara intención de sofocarlo. Con su último pensamiento claro, cerró la boca y hundió los dientes en el tentáculo carnoso.

Apenas esperaba causar una impresión, pero tal vez lo sorprendió que su cena luchara de esta manera, la criatura soltó un ruido de rabia y sacó el tentáculo de la boca de Harry. Su alivio fue de corta duración, ya que otro le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza en retribución.

Quieto, temporalmente aturdido y mareado, Harry sintió las puntas de más tentáculos explorando su cuerpo, determinando dónde comenzaba y terminaba, su forma y el nivel de amenaza probable. Los tentáculos parecían desconcertados por su ropa, serpenteando bajo su camisa y subiendo las piernas de sus pantalones. Harry se estremeció. Los tentáculos parecían estar cambiando de posición, desarrollando ventosas en algunos lugares, y él sintió la picadura de dientes diminutos donde lo tocaban.

Trató de luchar pero apenas podía moverse ahora, era como estar atrapado en una combinación de alambre de púas y un pulpo muy enojado.

Otro tentáculo se deslizó por su cintura, hundiéndose entre sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Harry se retorció inútilmente, tratando de expulsarlo, mientras la punta se retorcía más adentro, siguiendo la línea de su trasero.

—¡No! —gritó, luchando frenéticamente contra lo que intuía que iba a suceder. Su sangre se enfrió al pensar en ello. La cosa invadiría su cuerpo, pero no se detendría allí. Lo perforaría, lo partiría en dos, de adentro hacia afuera. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

El tentáculo estaba examinando su agujero ahora, como si sintiera la abertura. Harry abrió la boca para gritar mientras de repente se clavaba dentro de él, pero otro tentáculo pasó entre sus labios entreabiertos al mismo tiempo, causando que lo mordiera.

Harry podía sentirlo dentro de él, violándolo, una longitud fría y viscosa que palpitaba con vida. El que estaba en su boca lo ahogaba, y él mordió de nuevo, tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar con los dientes.

El tentáculo enterrado en su cuerpo se movió hacia adelante con insistencia. Podía sentirlo hinchándose dentro de él, haciéndose más grueso con cada segundo, y era una agonía. Su cuerpo gritó ante la invasión, apretando alrededor de él, tratando de detener su progreso, pero en vano. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que aguijoneara algo, antes de que superara sus límites actuales y se alojara en sus órganos vitales.

Harry apenas podía respirar, se estremecía ante la reacción de lo que le estaba pasando, sentía que su forma cambiaba de nuevo y un centenar de diminutas púas parecían apuñalarlo desde adentro, como si estuviera siendo follado por una zarza.

El grito no salía, su boca estaba demasiado llena.

Iba a morir, ya lo sabía. Cuando su visión comenzó a nublarse, y se dio cuenta con alivio culpable de que se iba a ahogar antes de que la cosa dentro de él lo violara hasta la muerte, su último pensamiento fue de Louis, esperando en casa a que él regresara.

 _Lo siento_ , ofreció en silencio.  _Sé que lo prometí. Lo siento, Louis._

Alguien gritaba de rabia. Harry asumió débilmente que era él, hasta que recordó que no podía. Tal vez sólo estaba alucinando, pensó. Estaba demasiado ido ahora, para preocuparse. Podría dejarse ir, y todo habría terminado. Pacífico.

Pero los gritos estaban más cerca ahora, y más fuertes, y Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo casi con desdén para ver cuál era la perturbación.

Saltando a través de la puerta—se había salido de las bisagras y estaba colgando alrededor del demonio como un ornamento extraño—apareció Zayn. Tenía su propio cuchillo en una mano y el de Harry en la otra, y se extendió sobre el demonio como si estuviera en posesión de sí mismo, cortando todos los tentáculos que podía ver que sostenían a Harry.

Finalmente, después de cortarlos todos, Harry cayó al suelo con un golpe. Se las arregló para sacar el tentáculo de su boca, escupir y vomitar débilmente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con la cosa con púas que aún se alojaba dentro de él.

Harry se tendió en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, viendo cómo la cosa se reagrupaba y se abalanzaba sobre Zayn con un rugido de furia.

Zayn se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer los cuchillos y buscó algo en la cintura de sus vaqueros. Una botella. Desatornilló la tapa y lanzó los restos del contenido sobre el demonio.

Chilló de dolor, empezando a quemarse en los lugares donde el líquido la había golpeado. Zayn observó con satisfacción cómo se derrumbaba sobre sí misma, finalmente desapareciendo en una espiral de humo acre.

—Eso le enseñará —declaró Zayn, con los ojos desorbitados y un poco inestable en sus pies. Cuando Harry no respondió, miró hacia abajo y recuperó el aliento.

Harry estaba inmóvil a la luz de la linterna, respirando fuerte y lento.

—¿Harry? —Zayn se arrodilló junto a él, los ojos se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía un tentáculo de demonio cortado empalado en su cuerpo—. Mierda —él se agachó para sacarlo, pero Harry tomó su mano convulsivamente.

—¡No!

—¿Qué?

—Tiene púas —Harry explicó con voz ronca—. Si lo sacas, me vas a destrozar.

—Mierda —Zayn recogió la botella vacía de plástico que había dejado caer y la sacudió. Había unas gotas de líquido oscuro en el fondo. Sosteniendo la respiración, sostuvo a Harry con una mano y echó lo último en el extremo cortado del tentáculo.

Después de un segundo tenso, para su alivio, empezó a humear y marchitarse, y se disolvió por completo. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante con débil alivio, mientras sentía que la presencia violadora se derretía.

Zayn miró los muslos ensangrentados de Harry y se estremeció.

—¿Estás bien?

Harry trató de sentarse, tosiendo. —¿Tu qué diablos crees?

—Creo que Louis me va a patear el culo cuando te lleve a casa en este estado —dijo Zayn con tristeza.

Harry logró sonreír. —Me has salvado la vida, Zayn, no me imagino que esté demasiado cabreado —permanecieron sentados allí un rato, apoyados contra la pared, rodeados de pedacitos de demonio y recuperando su fuerza.

Los ojos de Harry cayeron sobre la botella vacía y frunció el ceño. —¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?

—Coca-cola —Zayn sonrió.

—¿Coca-cola real? —Harry parpadeó—. Sé que tiene un reputación de disolvente, pero nunca imaginé que incluyera demonios.

Zayn se echó a reír. —¡Santa Coca-Cola, entonces!

—Santa Coca-Cola —Harry repitió rotundamente.

—Sí, hice que el Padre Horan la bendijera.

Harry se echó a reír. —¿No se supone que debe usar agua de una fuente o algo así?

—Bueno, sí, pero yo no frecuento exactamente su iglesia, ¿verdad? —Zayn sonrió—. De todos modos, estábamos almorzando en Nando's, era todo lo que tenía a mano,  _tiene_  agua. Creo. Funcionó, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo Harry suavemente—. Gracias, Zayn.

—No te preocupes, hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí —Zayn lo estudió con ansiedad—. ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Sí. Lo estaré —le dijo Harry, preguntándose si eso era exactamente cierto, pero poniendo una cara valiente.

—Bien, porque en realidad no hago eso de abrazar —dijo Zayn, empujándole con el hombro—. Además, pareces estar cubierto de corrida o algo así.

—Fue algo viscoso —admitió Harry—. Necesito un baño, posiblemente en agua hirviendo.

Zayn se puso de pie. —¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

Harry suspiró. —Vamos a averiguarlo —alargó la mano, y Zayn agarró sus muñecas, tirándolo hacia arriba y estabilizándolo.

—¿Okay?

—Sí —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones estables—. ¿Está muerto?

Zayn se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente no, creo que sólo lo quemé. De seguro se escabullo al lugar del que salió con sus tentáculos entre las piernas.

—Deberíamos hacer un rito de sellado entonces —dijo Harry, y Zayn lo miró con brusquedad.

—¿Estás dispuesto a eso?

—¿Quieres que esa cosa vuelva cuando no estemos aquí? —replicó Harry.

Zayn cedió. Volvieron lentamente a la habitación del primer piso donde el demonio había sido convocado originalmente, descubriendo como Zayn había sospechado, que ahora todas las puertas estaban abiertas.

Allí, realizaron un rito de unión, sellando efectivamente la puerta que se había creado, por lo que ningún otro demonio podría utilizar el mismo camino a esta dimensión.

—Si no hubiera sido por esos chicos idiotas... —bromeó Zayn mientras ayudaba a un Harry a completamente agotado a caminar hasta el jeep.

Harry meneó la cabeza. —No podrían haber sido chicos, convocar a un demonio como ese toma poder real, no es sólo un caso de decir las palabras, se necesita la intención, el conocimiento, las formas de pensamiento. Lo sabes.

Zayn se encogió de hombros. —Un practicante menos desagradable en el mundo, o más, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre.

Deberían preocuparse, pensó vagamente Harry. Si alguien estaba tratando con este tipo de magia, podría ser un problema para ellos en el futuro. No sabían, después de todo, si todos en esa habitación habían muerto.

Pero él estaba adolorido, y ligeramente en shock aún, y de alguna manera tenía que explicarle a Louis lo que había ocurrido esta noche y todo eso parecía más importante que cualquier cosa que podría suceder en el futuro.

Por el momento, feliz de estar vivo, Harry cayó en un sueño, confiando en Zayn para llevarlos a casa a salvo.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry se despertó con una sacudida cuando Zayn se detuvo frente a su casa. Haciendo caso omiso de la oferta de un brazo de apoyo, hizo su propio camino a la puerta principal, caminando lentamente y con rigidez.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Louis la abrió. Su alivio ante el seguro regreso de Harry se convirtió en una expresión de preocupación mientras contemplaba la asquerosa y maltratada apariencia de Harry.

—Harry, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? —exclamó. Harry desestimó sus preguntas con irritación, empujándolo hacia la casa.

—Estoy bien, no preguntes —desapareció dentro, dejando a Louis y a Zayn mirándose el uno al otro en la puerta.

Zayn proyectó una sonrisa tímida, y Louis tardó en darse cuenta de que él también estaba cubierto de rasguños sangrientos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Louis de nuevo.

Zayn se movió incómodamente. —Realmente no creo que sea mi lugar el decirlo, simplemente... ve lento con él, ¿sí? No creo que esté tan bien como aparenta.

Zayn se volvió y regresó al jeep con un encogimiento de hombros. Cuando miró a su alrededor, Louis ya había cerrado de nuevo la puerta.

Louis siguió a Harry arriba y oyó la ducha corriendo en el baño. Trató de entrar, sólo para ser interrumpido por la puerta inesperadamente cerrada. Él frunció el ceño. Harry nunca se molestó en bloquearla, era la persona menos prudente que Louis había conocido jamás.

Llamó suavemente. —Harry, ¿estás bien?

—Me estoy duchando —fue la respuesta amortiguada y Louis suspiró. Al menos si Harry estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ser gruñón no podía haber sido demasiado malo. Entró en el dormitorio y se sentó a esperar.

Cuando Harry finalmente salió, estaba envuelto en un albornoz, y el ceño de Louis se profundizó. No podía recordar la última vez que Harry había salido del baño usando más que una toalla en la cabeza.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa cansada, pero se quedó en el otro lado de la habitación en lugar de sentarse en la cama con Louis.

—¿Qué pasó esta noche, Haz? —preguntó Louis en voz baja, y suspiró.

—Estábamos preparados —Harry jugueteó con el cinturón de su albornoz, parecía exhausto y enloquecido consigo mismo—. Caminamos allí esperando tratar con... no sé, sólo alguien molestando. Magia de bajo nivel, un fantasma, algo como eso.

—¿Y qué era? —presionó Louis.

Harry no lo miró a los ojos. —Un demonio —admitió.

—¡Qué!

—Sólo uno menor, sin inteligencia ni nada, pero sí desagradable.

Louis mordió el impulso de gritar algo y acarició la cama junto a él, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien de pie, en realidad.

La mirada de Louis se estrechó. —¿Estás herido? —Harry se encogió de hombros y Louis se puso en pie alarmado—. Muéstrame —Louis puso sus manos en sus caderas, y Harry rodó sus ojos, dejando caer el albornoz al suelo y dándose la vuelta.

Louis contuvo el aliento. El cuerpo de Harry, sobre todo su espalda y la parte posterior de sus muslos, estaban cubiertos de heridas rojas y circulares, irritadas e inflamadas.

—¿Qué mierda? —Louis se las arregló para decir.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo, con resignación. —La cosa tenía tentáculos —explicó—. Tenían como... ventosas, con dientes o algo de mierda, no sé. Y unos pocos eran... eran púas —apartó la vista de la expresión horrorizada de Louis, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Qué quieres decir con qué más?

Louis se acercó, recogiendo el albornoz y poniéndola suavemente en los hombros de Harry. —Zayn no me dijo lo que te pasó, lo que sugiere que algo sucedió, algo peor que unos rasguños.

No es que estuviera desestimando las heridas de Harry, pero había visto a Harry con lesiones mucho peores que éstas y él nunca había parecido tan agitado.

Harry lo miró, luego de nuevo, como si no pudiera encontrar los ojos de Louis.

—Tal como lo dije, tenía... tentáculos. Tal vez pasa su tiempo libre en Japón, no lo sé, pero tenía algunas nociones bastante desagradables —dijo Harry, tratando de mantener su tono claro.

Louis lo miró fijamente. —¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Qué crees? —Harry murmuró incómodo—. Hubo tentáculos donde no debieron estar.

—¿Harry? —Louis sonaba como si su voz estuviera a punto de romperse, y la culpa hizo que Harry se sintiera malhumorado.

—Estoy bien, está bien, solo un poco... adolorido, eso es todo.

—Harry, Dios, por favor, necesitas detener esto, no tienes que salir noche tras noche, no tienes que arriesgarte así.

—Hemos pasado por esto, Lou —dijo Harry cansado, frotándose los ojos—. Tengo que hacerlo.

—No, no tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Louis en tono plano—. Nadie te está obligando a hacerlo, nadie te paga para hacerlo, solo porque tienes un estúpido complejo de héroe...

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —Estuviste agradecido una vez por el hecho de que hiciera esto.

Louis se estremeció. —No hay un día que pase en el que no esté agradecido por el hecho de que salvaste mi vida, Harry —dijo en voz baja, y Harry frunció el ceño, pero fue a sí mismo.

—Lo siento —suspiró—. Eso fue bajo. Jesús, no quiero que tengas que sentirte  _agradecido_ , Louis, pero lo que pasa es que si no hago esto, si no salgo por ahí... ¿cuántos otros  van a morir porque esa vez no estuve allí para ellos?

—No puedes salvar el mundo entero, Harry —señaló Louis suavemente.

—Si me quedo sentado en mi culo delante de la tele, no puedo salvar nada de eso —replicó Harry—. Además, ¿qué hay de Zayn? ¿Lo dejarías salir por su cuenta? Porque él lo haría, tú sabes que lo haría si me rindo.

—Lo hizo por su cuenta antes de conocerte —le recordó Louis, pero Harry apartó la objeción.

—Necesitas que alguien vigile, no puedes estar en todas partes a la vez.  _Puedes_  patrullar solo, sólo que no sobrevivirás tanto tiempo —añadió.

—Entonces, llévame contigo —explicó Louis, y Harry parecía asustado.

—¿Qué?

—La peor parte es la espera, Harry. Estar sentado aquí toda la noche preocupado por ti, sin saber en qué estado vas a volver, sólo rezando para que vuelvas.

Harry sonrió débilmente. —No eres un luchador, Lou —dijo suavemente—. Y me encanta eso de ti, pero estaría demasiado preocupado por cuidarte si estuvieras allí.

Louis suspiró. —¿Qué tan cerca estuvo esta noche, de verdad? —preguntó.

—Cerca —admitió Harry—. Zayn... me salvó la vida.

Louis cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, luego se acercó a Harry y lo rodeó cuidadosamente.

Harry lo miró con cautela por un segundo, luego se relajó en su abrazo.

—Lo siento —susurró Louis contra su cabello.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Harry. Le resultaba difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, y había tenido una noche dura.

—Zayn me dijo que fuera lento, pero a veces no puedo evitarlo —dijo Louis—. Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

Harry retrocedió un poco. —Sabías lo que hacía cuando me aceptaste a tu lado —dijo tan neutralmente como pudo.

—Ya lo sé, pero soy tu novio. Te amo, Harry, quiero decir que soy egoísta en tu nombre —le sonrió Louis, un poco tímidamente.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó. —¿Podemos discutir esto por la mañana? —suplicó—. Estoy muerto.

Louis se estremeció ante su elección de palabras, pero dejó que Harry lo derrumbara sobre la cama.

Harry tardó un rato en acomodarse para dormir, moviéndose sobre su estómago. Louis estaba tendido a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos medio cerrados, como si Harry pudiera de repente decidir levantarse y salir de nuevo.

Harry extendió la mano por debajo de las sábanas y la apretó. —Te amo —murmuró—. Lo siento, soy un idiota.

Louis rio de sorpresa. —No lo eres —le aseguró—. Lamento ponerme acalorado por estas cosas.

Harry se dobló más cerca y lo besó de nuevo, lentamente. —Es bueno saber que te importa —susurró.

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> [da clic si te quieres quejar y gritarme](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
